


Last Act Of Love

by thedezgyrl



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Story, Alternate Universe, Family, Feels, Fluff, Headcanon, History, Other, Past, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his time spent away from Aoba, while taking care of family affairs. Koujaku fell in love with a girl. Who left him for unknown reasons. Eventually thinking Ryuho was behind it. Years later the girl's mother calls with a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Act Of Love

Every so often when he was feeling especially lonely. Koujaku dreamed about her. A girl with long, silky, jet black hair. That would wind around her in the breeze. She had big brown eyes that were full of compassion. And always a friendly smile on her ruby lips.

And he remembered her laughing. Always happy. Always laughing.

How she felt so small in his big arms. Koujaku just wanted to protect her. Shelter her from the world. When he met her. No other person mattered romantically. He felt complete.

Katari.

Koujaku's family didn't approve of her. Eventually driving her away. In an effort to not burden Koujaku's life. She loved him so much. That she would sacrifice her happiness.

Not realizing that she was his happiness. All that he had come to live for.

Then when he came back home to Aoba. He had gotten the call from Katari's mother. She was dead. But never specified how. He always assumed Ryuho had slaughtered her along with the others.

So he mourned her, but knew that life somehow went on.

Until one day he was at Black Needle with Mizuki and Aoba. They were sitting around drinking. Just talking about life. When his coil rang and his heart stopped. When he saw the number.

"Aren't you going to answer that? It might be one of your 'customers'." Aoba joked with him.

"What's wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost. Answer it already." Mizuki laughed.

It was Katari's mother.

"Hello? Saiori?" Koujaku answered. It was hard for him to speak.

"Koujaku." Saiori's voice sounded tired. "Are you alone? We need to discuss something concerning Katari."

Both Aoba and Mizuki became still. Slightly uncomfortable. They remembered when Koujaku could barely function. When he heard the news about Katari. It took him a couple of months to even socialize again.

Koujaku gave them looks to be quiet. Before he answered her, "Yes. I am alone. Available."

"Maybe it would be better if I sent you an email as we talk. It may make this less difficult." Saiori sighed.

Less difficult? This call was already making less sense.

But his email notifications chimed and he heard Saiori take a steadying breath.

Koujaku opened the email and a video began to play before the three men.

It was off a chubby little girl with a big smile. She was no older than a toddler. And she had jet black hair in a ponytail. With big brown eyes. She raised her fists up and down then squealed with delight. The video ended almost as soon as it began.

Koujaku's eyes were full of tears. The hair...the eyes....

"Why didn't she tell me?" Was all he could get out.

Aoba and Mizuki were stunned speechless.

"She's mine isn't she Saiori? Isn't she?" Koujaku asked.

The woman breathed on the other side of the call, " Your family threatened her if she told you. So she came home to have her. Thankfully she gave her up to her sister before Ryuho found her. I think she knew he was coming."

"What's her name?" Koujaku asked closing his eyes. 

"Sumairu Ai" (smile love) Came the reply. "I just didn't feel right without you knowing someday."

"Thank you Saiori. You don't know how much this means to me." Koujaku told her. 

"You are welcome. I must go now. Take care." Then Saiori ended the call.

"Just wow...." Aoba blinked. "What are you going to do?"

"I can't do anything. She has a family and my life isn't exactly stable." Koujaku closed his eyes again and sank back into the chair. "She is better off."

Katari. Thank you for your final act of love. She's beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after thinking about how Koujaku spent his time. When he left Aoba to see his family. And how he always seemed like the type to become a father. This is the headcanon I got. Though the first headcanon was of Katari and their daughter being murdered. 
> 
> But that just really tore at my feels. I couldn't do that to Koujaku.


End file.
